<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, Please Come Back.. by MaybeGordosFeetman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369895">Darling, Please Come Back..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeGordosFeetman/pseuds/MaybeGordosFeetman'>MaybeGordosFeetman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All that for a wallet smh RIP, Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Can we get a F in the chat, Character Death, Cry about it bitch, Death, Gordon dead real, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), I literally dont know if this counts as graphic depictions of violence, Science team really do be finding dead Gordon tho, She/Her and He/Him Pronouns for Gordon, Who killed this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeGordosFeetman/pseuds/MaybeGordosFeetman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All I know is that I wrote this at like, idk, late. Also, I never reread anything I write because I don't care, so if its shit, oh well. Any discord server gave me the idea for this one. (Im looking at you Forzen) so if it upsets you, blame that. Anyway, enjoy your character death &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling, Please Come Back..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain shot through Gordon's chest and arm, all he could do was scream.<br/>Not again, please, please not again<br/>Tears formed in his eyes, he had no strength to fight back. A knife buried in his right arm, and a deep stab wound in his chest.<br/>He was losing blood, his surroundings getting blurry as he watched his attacker run away.<br/>All that.. just for a wallet<br/>The thought made her chuckle lightly, followed by a cough. Blood was pooling around her as she coughed, the pain getting worse.<br/>Isn't this a familiar situation.. the steering pain in my arm, the "I'm gonna die" feeling…<br/>The pain eased as Gordon closed his eyes, letting the world go black. There was.. peace… then nothing.<br/>Footsteps..<br/>Tap<br/>Tap<br/>Tap<br/>Down the sidewalk..<br/>Multiple people...<br/>Four people….<br/>"Gordo- HOLY FUCK-" a voice yelled<br/>"Bubby? What's going o- oh my god-"<br/>"What? Did you guys find him- GORDON?!"<br/>Well, it didn't take the team long to find him. If only the circumstances had been better, instead of him dead in a pool of his own blood.<br/>Benery ran over, nearly collapsing beside Gordon. They carefully cradled his head, shaking him gently<br/>"G- Gordo?" They choked out "Hey, y- you good? P- Please wake up? This isn't funny, man- Please? Open your eyes? For your best bro? Good ol' Benny? I'll do anything- please-" their voice was cracking, this can't be real this can't be real <br/>The others stood behind behind him, all were silent.<br/>Bubby and Coomer stood with looks of grief.. <br/>Tommy couldn't move, or speak, all he could do is stare in shock at Gordon.. who was pale… lifeless….<br/>"I'll stop being annoying, I'll help out more, I'll- I'll take care of Joshie for you- I'll- I'll be nicer- please-.. please just wake up…" Benery was crying now.. he couldn't hold back his tears anymore<br/>"I'm sorry…" they said, wrapping their arms around Gordon's lifeless body.. and holding his hand.. it was still warm…<br/>Coomer spoke softly, just barely able to say anything..</p>
<p>"Goodby Gordon.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>